


IF's Goblin Encounter

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, F/M, Filthy, Goblins, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Scat, Smegma, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: This is a commission for Iffy, featuring IF from Hyperdimension Neptunia getting tricked and subsequently fricked by Goblins. This is technically my first commission, as well as my first real foray into those kinds of kinks, so let me know if you think it came out well. I hope you enjoy it!P.S.: To those of you worried I’m putting “Picking Lemons” and/or “Among Us there be someone with a Cock!” on the afterburner, I’m not – in fact, I’ve got a bunch of chapters almost finished and ready to go, I just have to add the finishing touches. I’m just taking it slow so as to avoid burning myself out horribly.This story contains: Non-consensual Copulation, Gangbang, Filth, Scat, Watersports, Smegma
Kudos: 5





	IF's Goblin Encounter

IF took another look at the request. Ten Sharp Stone Blades. Why would anybody need stone blades, that was beyond her, but there was some reason to it. On top of that, she would get something in return for her efforts, so she was more than pleased with the opportunity to go ahead and gather ten of those objects.

Apparently, Goblins had a large supply of them, and so she had gone to the Alph Plains. That had not been a mistake, as there were definitely Goblins here, but they all ran when they saw her. The fact that everything was pretty plain, due to the fact that the area around her was a flat, sweeping landmass, and she could be seen from everywhere, even if she was not that great of stature. That made her feel a bit proud of herself.

She took a glance at IF Mate Rose Pink’s screen, sighed, put the cell-phone in her belt pouch and looked around. As it turns out, Goblins were not very brave. In fact, they were so lacking in bravery that they had simply opted to avoid encountering her at all. In the distance, the Logi Mountain loomed, but she was not planning on going up there. Although maybe it would not be that bad an idea.

There were Goblins up there, no doubt, but there were also other nasty things in there, and her payroll was high enough to deal with fellows who were as nasty as those up there. Her green eyes narrowed in frustration and she set off, once again, in search of Goblins.

The plains were beautiful. A pleasant breeze blew against her long brown hair and threatened to ruffle it completely, but she was not going to be upset. The wind was part of the reason why the hair clip, fashioned to look like a pair of green leaves, was on her head in the first place. The trip would have been splendid, if only it was not a work assignment.

There was a treeline, not far from her, and, on occasion, she glanced in its direction, but had not figured to look beyond it. She had opted to first scour the Alph Plains, then go and look for Goblins in other places. However, as it turned out, the plains, albeit not unwelcoming of Goblins, were not where she could get her hands on the little fiends.

Lush vegetation, quaint little bushes, oaks with burrows in and dens under them. Winding paths that led to nowhere or circled around one another until they met. IF waltzed in the forest and considered sneaking about, so as to not be spotted by the Goblins, but that thought quickly made its way out of her mind. She would just rush at them as fast as she could, and, considering the distances here were far lesser, she would be able to get them.

A few minutes of wandering about passed, uneventfully, with no sounds other than her own footsteps and the lifesigns of the forest itself echoing throughout. That quiet was broken by a grunt. Its source was not very far away, but it was also not coming from very near. IF took a stance and her eyes darted around. All one hundred and fifty centimeters of her were ready to tussle, but there was no one to be on the receiving end.

Then, she heard another grunt. Different, a bit higher in pitch. From the same direction. She managed to pinpoint the location, and started walking towards the source of these two sounds. It could not be anything other than Goblins. After all, what else just grunted?

She rounded a set of trees, went through a bush and there they were. Three short, very, very short fellows, each between seventy and eighty centimeters tall, each almost naked, safe for pieces of leather of varying sizes covering their nethers and, in the case of the shortest one, their torso. Rough, green skin, in color resting somewhere between the streaks of grass and a frog’s flesh, confirmed that they were, indeed, Goblins.

Sharp, long ears, unfortunately unsightly faces and toad-like eyes, coupled with big noses and scrawny bodies, made them look either ugly or pitiable. She picked the option of them being ugly, and rushed towards them.

However, her calm treading through the bushes had made quite a bit of noise, and they were already looking in her direction when she first spotted them. By the time she got to charging towards the trio of green-skinned menaces, the short creatures gave out yelps of surprise, or fright, and fled.

IF was not planning on letting them get away, and so she chased after them. They were quick, for having such short legs, but she was faster, and, on top of that, her legs were longer than those of the Goblins. They also had great agility, bouncing up and down, weaving through the bushes and the odd branch with great ease… But IF was also agile, even more dexterous than them.

So focused was she in the chase, she failed to notice a slight detail - a rope splayed on the ground between a pair of trees. The trio of Goblins ran past, and she followed suit, but, due to the fact she was not as aware of her surroundings as she should have been, she fell right into their trap. The rope suddenly rose fifty centimeters up into the air, as if pulled on by someone hidden behind the trunks, and IF found herself falling face first onto the ground.

Excited grunts and groans came from behind and from ahead of her, as she was beset by the short fellows, who quickly grabbed her hands and pulled in opposite directions, while another pair did the same with her legs.

“Hey, let go!” She said and tried getting herself free, kicking and flailing her arms, but the Goblins had grasped her commendably firmly, and her writhing was fruitless. A fifth Goblin - the shortest one, with his leather covering his torso as well as his nethers, scuttled to her left leg and started wrapping a rope around it.

IF realized what they were doing, and tried even harder to free herself. As the struggle grew greater, however, the short, green skinned creatures crawled on top of her forearms and shins and used the whole weight of their bodies to stop her from succeeding. Their effort to do so left them exerting themselves so greatly that they let out a couple of farts, the smell reaching her nose and sapping her strength, forcing her to retch.

“Let go!” IF shouted and gave one last attempt to get the Goblins off of herself, but it, too, was met with failure. The short one had tied her legs together, and was now moving towards her arms, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The two Goblins, who had been laid on top of her shins, got up and gave a combined sigh of relief, before hurriedly darting over to assist their companions in keeping her pinned to the ground. She tried writhing around, but with her legs bound, she could not really do that much to stop them from doing whatever it was they were intent on doing.

“Stop!” She shouted again, but they completely ignored her. They probably could not even understand what she was saying. The short one pulled back and gave a toothy grin, obviously proud of his handiwork.

The four who had been pinning her down got off of her and the tallest fellow stood her up, holding her so she would not fall. He grunted something and then the other four grunted things in response.

The tallest one had a squeaky sounding grunt, and so he was Squeak. There were two who were as tall as one another, but shorter than Squeak. One of them was Creak, because his grunt was not nice to listen to, and the other was Beak, because his grunt sounded like that of a bird. The second to last Goblin was called Mumble, because his grunts were nasally and he did not perform the maneuver, of grunting, well enough. Lastly, there was Wise, who was shortest of them all, and not very strong, but he was smart.

So smart, in fact, he could recognize the wonderful state of their current predicament. None of that was known to IF, but, while the group of Goblins grunted at each other, throwing glances at her from time to time, she started thinking that something very unsettling might have been brewing.

Wise grumbled something, and the other four quieted down. They seemed to be deep in thought, their eyes darting towards her every now and then. Wise was looking directly at the brunette girl, as if examining her thoroughly.

A sly, wicked grin spread over his face and, in a very weasley fashion, he grunted something that sounded as if it had been slathered in grease, for it was that sly. The other four grunted replies, with the one behind her moving his hands lower, sticking them beneath her coat and placed them on the inner side of her thighs. He then pushed down until she was forced to fall to her knees.

Creak and Beak wobbled over to her and took a gander at her tied hands, then at her coat. Beak procured a sharp stone blade and started cutting her coat off of her.

“No! Stop--” IF cried out as her garment was totally ruined. They cut her sleeves on their upper side, as well as the part that covered her shoulders, and then pulled it down off of her, which was what interrupted her. Suddenly, she felt a lot more naked and a lot more defenceless in the presence of those Goblins.

Her boots were still on her, but her socks only reached up to her knees. Her arms were completely uncovered, as were her shoulders, neck and a large portion of her chest. Even though she had very modest breasts, the one-piece dress she wore under her coat was very form fitting, which somewhat amplified their size and made her appear more erotic than she had meant to. The choker around her neck did not help.

Creak and Beak stopped moving and just looked at her for a while. Wise, as well as Squeak and Mumble, joined in this activity of observing. She felt their dull, yellow eyes, with their weird, rectangular pupils, evaluating her body. Lecherous, disgusting thoughts were running through their heads, no doubt, and IF felt how severe her situation was. It was very, very severe. More awful than any other she had found herself experiencing before.

She felt Squeak’s hands trail up along her body, wrapping around her arms and pushing them up. IF struggled, but then a combined grunt coming from Creak and Beak signified that they would join in, and so they did, each grabbing an arm and pushing it up. Wise paced around, looking her up and down, his grin more and more repulsive with each passing second.

A gasp came from Mumble, and he rushed over to get a better look at whatever it was that had roused his interest. IF knew what it was. Her unshaved armpits were on full display, and the Goblins were drawn to them like moths to a flame. Wise groaned, getting the attention of the other four, who had grown entranced by the display. The smirk on the shortest Goblin’s face was utterly disgusting.

Grunting, he pointed at her, then performed a motion with his arm that went over the front of his body - as if he was cutting. Her eyes widened, and she started struggling again.

“No! NO!--” She cried out when the four focused their attention on her. The toad-like eyes glimmered with something she was not keen on seeing. Mumble grabbed the sharp stone blade, which had been used to cut her coat off, and pulled on her top, so as to get to cutting. “--Please, no! Sto--”

Squeak put a hand over her mouth and grunted, obviously fed up with listening to her cries. IF tried to shake him off, but Beak and Creak were the ones holding her down, which meant Squeak could dedicate all his strength to keeping her silent. Mumble cut her one-piece outfit, along with her belt, and roughly ripped it off of her.

Her petite form was now completely exposed, her small, perky breasts, her thin waist, her flat tummy, her hairy womanhood, which she desperately tried to conceal with her legs, all were uncovered. An explosion of grunting, yowling and shrieking took place as each of the five Goblins lost their already lackluster minds when they saw that.

Beak and Creak let go of her and started slamming their chests against one another, Squeak started roughly shaking her head, as he probably did not know how else to express his excitement, Mumble ogled her pubic hair, while Wise was jumping around and spinning from joy.

The Goblins calmed down after a while, and she noticed something she did not like. Their loincloths were taut, as if something was pushing at them from the other side. IF knew what it was, but did not want to think about it.

Wise grunted something and Creak pushed her down onto the ground, forcing her to lie down on her side. The shortest Goblin scuttled over as quickly as he could and laid a hand on her rear, inspecting it. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, simultaneously as she felt his other hand lightly prodding at her anus. The thin, tiny fingers pinched at the ring of hair that surrounded it, making her yelp out in pain, but there was little she could do. Squeak’s hand was still on her mouth.

IF observed as Wise procured something from within his leather garment, which looked like a small satchel, and opened it. He pushed his fingers inside and wriggled for a bit, before pulling them out, covered in some kind of weird, nasty looking paste. His grin was something that really made her worry.

He bent down again and started prodding at her asshole. His fingers rubbed the paste onto her, and then plunged inside of her. She squealed in discomfort, as the weird substance started burning her from within. What felt like an eternity of the shortest Goblin crudely massaging her asshole ended when he pulled his fingers out and gave her rear a slap, which elicited a giggle from Mumble.

Creak also slapped her firm, albeit modest bottom, and grunted approvingly, after which he pulled her up and made her sit down. IF felt the burning become more and more pronounced, and she also felt something within her churning. Her blood moved faster, her cheeks reddened, her breathing became haggard. Wise grunted something, and the binding on her legs was undone.

She barely noticed that, as the burning had spread out through her whole insides. She felt as if she was going to burst, she felt as if she had been poisoned, but she also felt hot, she felt bothered in the most inappropriate manner possible. Squeak, Creak and Beak pushed her up, until she was squatting, with their support, and she realised what it was.

Mumble and Wise were lying down on the ground, looking up at her asshole, which was in such discomfort that IF could not believe it. She felt it. Something coming from inside of her. A weight, a sudden, unkind weight left her body, along with a loud, disgusting sound that she wished she had not been able to produce. The Goblins grumbled something to one another, but she could not register it.

IF felt her hole widening, and the content of her intestines moving. The smell filled the area, making her already teary eyes close in an effort to fight back the urge to cry. Her ass opened up, and it felt as if the biggest turd she had ever produced made its way out of her, the sound of her bowels moving about, wriggling in an effort to get rid of this filth, making her feel unwell.

However, that sensation was nothing when compared to the debasement she felt as the massive log fell down to the ground with a muffled thump. The Goblins grunted approvingly, and Squeak, who was holding her by the waist, gave her stomach a few rubs. The weight was still inside her, and she felt her ass contracting, her asshole clenching and unclenching as a second turd made its way out of her.

It was mind boggling, how could so much be coming out of her small body? It fell on top of the first one, with a wet, repulsive slap. She farted again, clenching her teeth and whining in discomfort. A third one started moving, its chunky, refined texture as it rubbed through her, going past her asshole, making her feel a whole slew of things she should not have felt.

As soon as it plopped onto the other two beneath her, she gave out one last fart, loud, stinky, utterly vile and demeaning. When it was over, she felt weak. So weak, she could not hold her bladder, and the yellow liquid poured down onto the ground as she gave a sigh of relief.

The Goblins erupted again, Wise clapping his hands excitedly, while Mumble was cheering loudly. The three who were holding her were grunting, as if very pleased with her performance. IF felt like she was an absolute wretch. She had been captured, by Goblins, and had been made to shit in front of them. Not only that, but she had pissed herself.

The trio holding her up roughly moved her to the side and let her fall onto the ground, while the pair that had been lying on the ground got up and scuttled over. The five Goblins loomed over her, and this time she could see beneath their loincloths. In fact, they started removing said loincloths, revealing stiff, long cocks that did not belong on creatures of their stature.

They were each between seventeen and twenty centimeters, an actual fourth of the total height of the Goblins. Long, a bit thin looking, viciously stiffened, to the point where the skin appeared painfully taut, their cocks were so crooked they literally slapped against their scrawny stomachs, when released by their loincloths. Hairy, saggy ball-sacks dangled between their legs, each testicle as big as a walnut.

But all that paled in comparison to the overwhelming stench radiated by these phalluses. There were bits of yellow, chunky smegma poking out from beneath the taut foreskins of the Goblins, reeking of something unfathomably disgusting. Yet, even if it was totally repulsive, it was also making IF lightheaded, as if this musk was just what she had needed to smell. That was probably what the paste was for, that was why her body was still burning.

The Goblins looked at each other, exchanged a few grunts, and a pair of smirks found themselves on Squeak and Beak’s faces. Mumble seemed most disappointed, while Creak and Wise were still excited, but not totally overjoyed.

Squeak started rubbing his cock, his hand appearing unable to wrap itself around his shaft completely, and the glint in his eyes was absolutely impossible to mistake for anything but lust. He approached her and grabbed a hold of her, which prompted IF to realize she should have gotten up and ran away, but, when she started struggling, she found herself exhausted, weakened. So much so, in fact, that she would have, probably, been unable to stand on her own two feet.

The tallest Goblin did not look at her face even once, but he thoroughly examined her breasts, her stomach, her armpits, her womanhood - every single part of her body, safe for her head. She felt as though that was an incredibly insulting thing, and she recognized that it meant he did not consider her a human being. Well, maybe he did, but that fact held no meaning to him. To Squeak, she was just… She was something, and that thing was not a person.

He pushed her onto her back and knelt between her legs, peeling back his big cock’s foreskin, revealing a disgusting display or chunky smegma, which had such a strong, overbearing smell it completely drowned out the scent of her excrement, which was not at all far from her current position. IF’s eyes, wide with fear, watched as the Goblin slapped his long shaft against her stomach.

It was so vile, so fiendishly uncouth it made her feel an urge to gag as she felt some of the thick gunk splatter on her soft skin. The Goblin’s cock was warm, the smegma was also of a similar temperature, and yet it stank so horribly it was as if it had been steaming for the better half of the morning.

Squeak held his penis and rubbed it against her pubic hair, slathering his dick cheese all over it. IF felt herself cringing inwardly, she realized how utterly wrong this was, and she wanted it to stop more than anything. Desperately, she wanted it to not go any further… But that was not going to happen.

The tallest Goblin grunted and pulled his hips back a bit, sliding his engorged, throbbing cockhead against her pussy, prodding at her lips, giving them a taste of what was to come. The sensation of the lumps of smegma on the veiny, rigid cock was incredibly alien to IF, who had never made love to another, that, for a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

However, when the turgid tip was thrust within her, and it tore apart something in her womanhood, that small delusion was taken away, along with her innocence. She screamed as the pain of the Goblin’s entry set her nerves ablaze, but, simultaneously with that, the burning, from the weird paste that Wise had applied, seemed to weaken.

The other four grunted approvingly, with the three taller ones beginning to stroke their distended cocks while slowly walking in circles around her and Squeak. Her tears flowed down the sides of her face as the tallest Goblin put his hands beside her chest and started thrusting in and out of her, as if totally unbothered by the blood that had leaked onto his cock.

It was a feeling she did not like. She could not like it, for she was being violated, she was being treated as if she was not human, as if she was just some object there for the amusement of her captors. The sound of his penis sliding in and out of her, of his saggy ball-sack slapping against her, of her pained whines and faint gasps for breath seemed to be the only thing she could hear. The four other Goblins were simply stroking their cocks, looking at her get raped, and she could see that their eyes were also filled with lust, and she knew they would want to do this to her next.

Squeak sped up, groaning, panting and grunting, as if lost in the moment. IF felt her innermost depths get violated by this nasty cock, and she felt it poking at something it should not have been anywhere near. He rammed himself as deep as he could, and his shaft twitched violently, before it shot out something, and, as it did so, the exertion he was going through left him releasing a loud fart. His four companions grunted approvingly, as if it was proper for a creature to flatulate after having sex.

A warm liquid made its way inside of her, more and more spurts of it. The expression on the Goblin’s face was one of pure ecstasy, but IF could not comprehend how this could have felt good.

She trembled as he pulled his cock out of her, it now slowly deflating, and, for a moment, she thought it was over. Even though she knew it was not going to end so soon, even though she had known that there would be four more instances of this horrible thing, for an instant she hoped it would be the end of it.

Then, Squeak stood up, made a few steps, and pissed on top of her. The warm, yellow liquid splattered over her stomach, splashing onto her pussy, her breasts, her chin and even onto her face. The smell was unlike anything she had experienced before, or, rather, far more potent than any urine she had been unfortunate enough to get a whiff of.

IF tried to roll out of the way, but he just made a step forward, giggling. She felt totally crushed, as if there was nothing she could do, and, considering her situation, there was little, indeed, that anybody would be able to do.

It felt as if Squeak had been saving up for a week, so much piss there was, but, finally, he stopped, shook his now flaccid penis and stepped back, grunting to the other four. Mumble, Beak and Creak nodded to him and moved towards her. IF, initially, did not understand what they were planning on doing, when they picked her up, laid Beak underneath her, and then Creak opposite of him, their cocks, each longer than a cucumber, barely having a centimeter of space between them.

When she was lowered onto them, however, she caught on really fast, and tried to get herself free, but Mumble pushed her down, while the two under her pulled, each with one arm on her thighs, while the others held their filthy cocks, as if looking to guide them to the appropriate holes.

“No! Please, no!” She gathered up the strength to plead, but that only seemed to make them more excited. First went Creak’s tip, piercing through her cum-filled pussy, filling her up again. She whined, though there was less pain this time. In fact, it was almost painless. The feeling was different, but she did not like it-- She could not like it!

Then Beak’s cock prodded at her anus. IF was about to beg them to not do this, but, before she could, the Goblin pushed his hips up, sliding his penis inside of her, spreading her tight ass wide open and eliciting a cry of discomfort and pain from her. They did not even give her a moment to adjust herself to these violent penetrations, and instead started pumping, first into her pussy, then into her ass, each sliding out as the other slid in.

She gasped and wailed as they relentlessly thrust into her, finding it hard to breathe as the sensations being shot through her body threatened to overwhelm her mind and sent her into a catatonic state. IF hated it, she hated it with such a passion she could not even describe it to herself, and yet the pain, merging with that strange feeling, was not totally unpleasant, it was not simply bad and horrible, it seemed to be far more nuanced.

Mumble grunted at her, taking her out of the slight stupor she had found herself in. He was waving his cock in her face, the stinky smegma wafting into her nostrils and further increasing the quantity of tears running down her sides. From that close, she could see how taut the tips green flesh was, so much so, in fact, it seemed to reflect the light making it through the crowns of the trees.

Had it lacked the unclean stature it currently possessed, she would have been willing to admit it looked really interesting, but, seeing as it was so caked with smegma, she could not consider it anything but totally repulsive. Mumble grunted again and placed his other hand on her head, pointing the tip at her lips. She realized what he wanted to do, and closed her mouth, although the intense sensations she was getting from the two Goblins beneath her were making this a very, very difficult endeavour.

Mumble groaned and smirked, moving the hand that had been on top of her head down, until it was over her nose. He placed his fingers on her nostrils, and, even though she tried to move her head away, the Goblin managed to keep up. She found herself needing air. Her struggle ended when she gasped loudly, opening her mouth so as to inhale, but that was when the nasty, smegma covered cock was plunged into her oral cavity.

She gagged as soon as she felt it against her tongue, against her throat, but the damned green skinned creature grabbed a hold of her head with both his arms and pulled her onto his considerable shaft. IF retched, but managed not to puke. Mumble did not seem to care, if anything, he was enjoying it greatly. He was grinning and grumbling things at the other Goblins, as if he had won.

IF looked at him, her green eyes filled with hatred and disdain. She could not do much in her current situation, but she could do something. A final act of defiance, she considered it, and she bit his cock.

Screaming in fear, he pushed her head off of his penis and stumbled backwards, falling on his butt. Wise and Squeak cackled, while the other two, currently fucking her, grunted. Mumble whined and went over to the shortest Goblin, as if looking for advice, holding onto his cock, which had a very distinct bite mark on it, reddened from the ferocity with which IF had clasped her teeth around it.

That was what he… What they all deserved. She spat on the ground to her side, trying to get rid of the filth left in her mouth, but that effort was somewhat futile. It would never really be gone, she would always remember that haunting feeling, the disgusting taste, the disturbing texture, those things would stick with her.

IF felt the two cocks ramming themselves into her ass and pussy keep going deeper and deeper with each thrust, but, again, there was almost no pain anymore, just that strange feeling which she chalked up to her discontent at what was happening to her. The two Goblins underneath her changed their positions, sitting up and reaching for her, wrapping their arms around her lithe frame, groping at her body and pushing her down onto their shafts.

Beak’s head snuck under her arm and the Goblin buried her face in her armpit, licking at her hair, sending ominous tingles down her spine. Creak licked at her neck, while she desperately tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to run. The two green skinned creatures sped up, grunting and groaning, their bodies slick with sweat, spreading the foul liquid over her own as they rubbed up against her, the slapping of their genitals against her filling the forest.

IF could not understand why, but the feeling was growing more and more intense. She kept telling herself it was her disgust, her discomfort, but then why did there seem to be something else, something that was not entirely unpalatable?

The pair of Goblins yowled loudly as they stuffed themselves as deep inside her, and she felt their balls scrunching up as they emptied their loads within her holes. The hot gooey substance coursed through her pussy for a second time, and it also painted her guts white. It was intense, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was unfathomably degrading, and yet it was not totally vexing, but that, in and of itself, was troubling. She felt her teeth gritting against one another, as if she was experiencing some great pressure, exerting so much force she could not contain it, as if she needed to do something else to let it get loose.

When the two Goblins pushed her up and slid their cocks out, she gave a muted sigh of relief. As Creak and Beak got up, she laid on the ground, panting and gasping for breath, feeling the viscous cum leaking out of her orifices and trying, desperately, to figure out why that sensation was so peculiar.

They grunted to one another and stood at opposite sides of her, after which they released their streams of urine, forcibly bathing the borderline insensate IF in their piss. Even though it technically washed away the nasty, sticky sweat, it left its own residue which was even worse. The trickling liquid flowed down her waist, ricocheting off her stomach and leaking onto the ground beneath, it sprayed everywhere, and she closed her eyes, and shut her mouth, in hopes of avoiding it getting in them.

Creak and Beak gave each other a high five and did not even shake their now flaccid cocks after they were done. They walked up to the other three Goblins and started grunting to them, very proud and pleased of what they had done. Wise groaned and everyone else quieted down. Just now did IF notice that his apparel, as limited as it was, was still on. For a second she hoped that he suffered from erectile dysfunction, or that he was an eunuch, or that there was something else that was wrong with his penis, and he would be unable to fuck her, and that it would be all over, but that was a faint glimmer of hope.

One that was snuffed out when the shortest of the Goblins took the leather off of himself and uncovered why he was so short. The garment he had worn was as big as it was not because of the fact he had gotten lucky and was given a bigger piece of leather, but because it kept his humongous cock from dragging on the ground as he walked. It was half as long as he was tall, monstrously thick and fiendishly distended.

All thirty centimeters of that slab of meat were covered in smegma, and there were hairs all over, making it look as if it was a tree sprouting from a bush. It looked like a club, being thicker at the area closer to the tip, and a bit thinner at its base. And, most ominously, its piss-slit was leaking a constant stream of a clear liquid.

“NO!--” She cried out as he approached her and pushed her down onto the ground, slapping his bulging cock onto her stomach. It was heavy and radiated so much heat she felt as if its owner had just left the burning Hells. “--No way that’ll fit-- Please, NO!” She screamed, but her pleas fell on ears that either did not understand her words, or cared not to hear her.

Wise slathered his massive rod in the piss of his companions, still trickling down her body, and his maniacal grin made IF feel scared. He slapped his cock against her once again, and then pulled back, aligning the throbbing, engorged tip of his filthy, smegma caked penis with her pussy. She felt him prodding at it, testing the grounds. It was already loosened by his companions, but, for a gruesome tool like his, it would still be plenty tight.

The slick sound of the girthy cock entering her folds drowned out all other sounds, including her pained wail. IF felt every little bump, owed up to the thickly caked smegma, rubbing against her insides, which forced her to scream even louder. It was as if her womanhood was being cruelly made to accommodate his penis, as if it was being reshaped into being capable of fitting that thing inside of her.

He pressed deeper and deeper, and she felt it reaching so far in that it was pushing against something inside, something that was not meant to be pierced by a cock, much less one as vile as a Goblin’s. Wise pulled back, eliciting a gasp from her, suddenly the pain subsided, for just a moment, before the evil creature rammed itself as deep as it could, crashing into her womb, inducing a sensation of tearing.

IF could not help herself, and looked down at her womanhood. To her shock, her abdomen appeared to be slightly bulging out, distended terribly by the oversized cock currently wreaking havoc inside of her. 

It was painful. Not only was the pain physical, but it was also psychological. IF was someone. She was a person. She had her pride, and she had hopes, dreams, goals - everything another individual would have. But, what was happening to her was something that seemed to attempt to show her that she was not actually anybody.

As the Goblin started thrusting rhythmically inside her, forcing her stomach to swell up with each thrust, she realized that her current situation was a rejection of all those things. In truth, right now, she was nothing but a flesh heap with orifices, with her only purpose to satisfy those creatures who had tricked her so wickedly. 

Her hopes, her dreams, none of that mattered now. She was being marred, not just by the Goblins, their seminal fluids, their urine, their rough unkind treatment of her - no, there was something else, something far more insidious that she could feel brewing within her. The girthy, club shaped cock ploughing through her pussy no longer hurt. Not in a literal sense.

Instead, that peculiar sensation grew ever stronger, and she felt that intense pressure building up again, and the rate at which it rose was greater than before. The violent copulation made her body tremble, while the brutal throbbing of the short Goblin’s huge cock indicated that he was probably going to dump his load inside of her soon enough.

IF wanted it to be over. She wanted it to be over so bad, and she could feel how close it was to ending. The ruthlessly plunging inside of her shaft was so rough, it was so hot and so filthy, she just wanted it to be out of her. But the Goblin kept shoving it back in, and her escape seemed to not come any time soon. 

Then, he finally rammed himself as deep as he could go, forcing her stomach to bulge out a little bit, and his balls emptied themselves. The thick, almost jellied cum splattered all over her womb, it sprayed out of her pussy and onto his pelvis, droplets finding themselves flying all over. In that moment, she felt something come from inside her, and she arched her back, closed her eyes and screamed as that peculiar thing made itself known, by reaching a peak she had not considered.

IF came from being raped by the filthiest, biggest cock she had ever seen, and kept cumming from it for a decent while, even as Wise pulled it out of her, with a loud, lewd pop, her leaky pussy remaining agape, as if it were hungrily waiting for more. Her loose asshole let out a loud, nasty fart as her whole body relaxed and she went limp.

She whined, moaned and quivered in the throes of her unwanted ecstasy as a fog seemed to roll in, her vision growing fuzzy and her eyes getting heavy.

She barely felt the Goblin’s urine splash against her body. Her ears faintly heard the sound of grunting and footsteps, and then there was silence, safe for her panting. Those things did not matter. What mattered was the fact about herself that she had uncovered, that thing she suddenly found a grueling, horrible concept to confront, something that ruined who she was...

IF had enjoyed it.


End file.
